Now, You Must Be My Bunny Boy!
by Queenshi137
Summary: [oneshoot ] Hanya sekelumit kisah tentang perjuangan Cho Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan cinta sahabat kecilnya yang tidak peka. ini sequel dari ff eonnie aku : My Lovely Bunny Boy! karya Lee'90 AR'Kim. This is Yaoi aka Boys love so don't read if you don't like. KyuMin with Yesung and Donghae. RnR please... KEEP LOVE KYUMIN!


Now, You Must Be My Bunny Boy!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Romance

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God, hanya tulisan ini yang milik saya ! Tapi yang pasti Sungmin itu milik Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry : **Hanya sekelumit kisah perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan cintanya. Baca aja deh ya...

* * *

Note: ini sequel dari ff My Lovely Bunny Boy! karya Lee'90 AR'Kim eonnie. saya hanya mengembangkan ide saja. Jadi untuk yang belum baca ff-nya eonnie aku, saya sarankan baca dulu supaya bisa nyambung dengan ff ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca~~

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desau angin yang berhembus sedari pagi tadi seolah menambah sejuknya hari ini. Begitu pas mengiringi gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak karenanya. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Duduk di atap pada jam-jam seperti ini memang menenangkan. Meskipun harus membolos dua mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini.

Terlalu menikmati membuat ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Ingatan yang penuh dengan kenangan manis nan lucu mengenai dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, mood Sungmin kembali buruk. Inilah alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di atap bangunan megah ini, Shinhwa Senior High School.

Flashback...

"Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sungmin yang kala itu tengah menikmati waktu makan siangnya dikantin bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendongak menatap seorang pemuda emo berkepala sedikit- ehem- lebih besar. Sungmin tau orang ini. Dia adalah sunbae-nya, Kim Yesung kelas XIII-1.

"A-ah, ne Sunbae..." Selanjutnya Sungmin hanya diam ketika tangannya ditarik-dengan lembut- oleh sang sunbae menuju area kosong dibelakang kantin. Sama sekali tidak menyadari decakan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan malam ini. Ku harap kau mau. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku tak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku tapi setidaknya kau mau pergi denganku malam ini."

BLUSH

Sungmin mengelus tengkuknya canggung dengan rona merah dipipi yang membuatnya justru semakin terlihat manis. Benarkah sunbae didepannya ini menyukainya? Whoaaaaaaa... beruntung sekali dirinya! Disukai oleh seorang Kim Yesung yang terkenal sebagai salah satu kingka tampan. Belum lagi suara emas yang ia miliki. Sempurna bukan? Itulah sebabnya diam-diam sejak pertama masuk sekolah itu Sungmin sering mengintip sesi latihan vocal sunbae-nya ini setiap akhir minggu untuk mendengar Angel voice milik Yesung. Namun saat itu ia hanya sekedar mengagumi suaranya saja. Baginya sangat mustahil jika bisa dekat dengan Yesung seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

Sungmin menggigit kecil bibirnya. Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Yesung sunbae? Batinnya bimbang.

"Ba-baiklah Sunbae. " Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk malu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang jarang ditemukan dari seorang Kim Yesung yang terkenal kalem.

"Aku menunggumu di depan toko bunga Golden Flowers di ujung jalan sana. Jam 7 malam." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung kembali mengantar Sungmin kembali kebangkunya dikantin. Melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum keduanya berpisah.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau mau diajak bicara oleh si kepala besar itu he? Buang-buang waktu Min." Kyuhyun menyanggang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seolah Sungmin baru saja melakukan sebuah dosa besar.

"Ya! Sopanlah pada Sunbae-mu Kyunnie!" Sungmin melempar potongan timun yang ada diroti isinya.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Yesung sunbae padamu Min hyung?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu jengah melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bertopang dagu sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

Sungmin yang ditanya malah jadi salah tingkah. Ia mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat kerah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku dan mengajakku kencan malam ini." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum malu.

"NEEEEEE?! Yesung mengajakmu kencan?"

"Hyaa! Pelankan suaramu Kyunnie. Kau membuatku malu~" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapka tangan mungilnya. Sama sekali tak melihat bagaimana rahang Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengeras.

Donghae menyeringai tipis. Siapa suruh lamban- batinnya mengumpat. "Apa kau menerima tawarannya hyung?"

"Ne, Hae-ah.. kami bertemu jam 7 malam nanti."

"ANDWAE! Ani, Ani, kau tak boleh pergi Min!" Kyuhyun berdiri tiba-tiba dari duduknya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat gesture agar Sungmin tidak perlu pergi malam ini.

"Kyuhyun oppa~~ kami membawakanmu hadiah lagi hari ini~" Sungmin yang awalnya ingin memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun harus menelan kembali kalimatnya ketika melihat segerombolan gadis kelas sebelah yang tiba-tiba datang merangsek dan bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Yang Sungmin tau, mereka adalah Seohyun, Tiffany, Victoria, Hyorin dan Jessica. Lima primadona sekolah yang sangat terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya jengkel adalah-

"Wahhh... Gomawo girls~ Wah, apa ini Jess? PSP keluaran terbaru! Ah, ada ponsel baru juga.. kalian memang yang terbaik!"

-Kyuhyun yang selalu meladeni mereka.

"Ck! Apa yeoja-yeoja itu bodoh hingga selalu memberikan Kyuhyun barang-barang mahal tiap harinya?" Donghae berdecak sebal sambil menatap jengah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa dengan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu.

Sungmin sendiri hanya diam mendengar Donghae mengumpati Kyuhyun yang selalu lupa situasi jika sudah diberi 'bingkisan ruti' oleh lima gadis kaya tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita kekelas sekarang Hae-ah." Sungmin beranjak lebih dulu disusul Donghae yang sempat melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit saking jengkelnya.

.

.

.

at Golden Flowers pukul 07.00 Kst...

"Mianhae aku terlambat Yesung sunbae.." Sungmin memegang kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang menderu. Karena macet ia harus rela turun dari taxi dan berlari dimalam dingin seperti ini.

Yesung yang berdiri di depan toko bunga terkenal itu tersenyum. Di elusnya pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut. " Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Ini bunga untukmu." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga tulip putih dan kuning yang begitu cantik.

"A-ah. Gomawo Yesung sunbae." Sungmin menerimanya dengan rona merah yang kentara pada gumpalan gembul diwajahnya. Yesung yang memakai mantel biru tua saat ini terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona.

"Cukup hyung saja Sungmin-ah."

"N-ne Yesung hyung.."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pameran barang antik yang terletak dua blok dari sana. Sepanjang jalan Sungmin mengoceh begitu riang dan sesekali di tanggapi dengan lelucon oleh Yesung. Keduanya tertawa begitu lepas. Suasana yang semula canggung kini entah kemana perginya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bersenang-senang. Menghabiskan waktu berdua ditengah riuhnya orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Indahnya~~" Manik Sungmin melebar dan berbinar menatap sebuah kotak musik antik berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah miniatur balerina diatasnya.

"Kau suka?" Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi Yesung. " Ne~ ini indah sekali hyung."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membelinya." Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin kearah kasir yang ada di stand yang sedang mereka kunjungi itu. Ini adalah stand ke-lima yang mereka kunjungi selama berada dipameran barang antik ini. Yesung sengaja mengajak Sungmin kemari agar kencan ini berkesan bagi keduanya. Setidaknya tempat kencan mereka berbeda dengan pasangan lain sehingga mudah di ingat bukan?

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mahal Yesung hyung? Kau pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli ini." Sungmin menahan lengan Yesung yang ingin menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pemilik stand tersebut.

Yesung balik menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menahan lengannya. "Ani, ini hadiah untukmu. Kau harus berjanji merawatnya untukku arrachi?"

Meski masih merasa tak enak hati, akhirnya Sungmin menerima pemberian Yesung itu dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Keduanya kembali berjalan, melihat-lihat stand lain yang belum mereka kunjungi hingga sebuah tangan mencekal lengan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Ayo pulang!" Suara bass yang begitu Sungmin kenal itu berujar dengan dinginnya. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik Sungmin menjauh. Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa diam memandang punggung sempit Sungmin yang makin menjauh. Bukan. Bukannya Yesung tak ingin menahan Sungmin. Ia hanya cukup sadar diri melihat siapa orang yang membawa Sungmin pergi. Jika dengan orang itu, ia tak akan bisa membuat Sungmin bertahan dengannya. Setahun mengagumi Sungmin diam-diam membuat ia tau siapa saja orang yang memiliki tempat khusus dihati Sungmin. Seperti namja tadi. Cho Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lepaskan tanganku!" Tubuh Sungmin diseret paksa oleh namja yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Entah dimana mereka sekarang, yang pasti mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari pameran tadi.

"Ya! Ku bilang lepas Cho!" Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah dengan teriakan Sungmin sontak berbalik dan menatap Sungmin tajam. " Wae? Kau keberatan aku membawamu pergi? Kau masih ingin berada disana heh? Bersama Yesungmu itu? "

Sungmin refleks memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah karena jarak meraka yang begitu dekat. Juga karena tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang seolah menelanjanginya saat itu. "Kenapa? Apa aku benar? Apa kau lebih memilih bersama namja itu dibanding bersamaku?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya tapi entah mengapa malah semakin membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek melihat raut bingung namja manis didepannya. "Maksud ku? Kau tanya maksud ku? HARUSNYA AKU TANYA APA MAKSUDMU BERKENCAN DENGAN NAMJA ITU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin terkejut mendapati dirinya di bentak Kyuhyun didepan umum seperti ini. Beberapa bisik-bisik bahkan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihat pertengkaran dua namja itu. Tatapan mereka seolah menyiratkan jika Sungmin adalah pihak yang tengah ketahuan berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan Yesung hyung? Kau sama sekali tak berhak mencampuri urusanku Cho Kyuhyun!" Dada Sungmin naik turun menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Kyuhyun keterlaluan. Ia tak berhak sama sekali mengatur hidup Sungmin.

"Tidak berhak? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku tidak berhak melarang orang yang ku cintai menemui laki-laki lain hem? dimananya yang tidak berhak Lee Sungmin?!" Sungmin mengerjab. Apa ia salah dengar? Kyuhyun mencintainya? Lelucon macam apa ini!

"Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun! ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sekilas kemudian menatap foxy Sungmin lembut. "Aku tak pernah bercanda Minnie. Aku mencintaimu... dari dulu." Ucapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. meremasnya pelan seolah menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tengah ia bawa. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Min. Kau tak pernah sekalipun menyambut perasaanku. Ini sangat sakit Sungmin-ah... aku begitu kehilangan Minnie ku yang manis sejak kita masuk senior high school.. kau seolah semakin jauh untuk ku gapai. Tolong berhenti menyakitiku Min. Ini sungguh menyiksa ku hingga ke dasar."

"Apa maksud mu Kyunnie? Kau tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa sebelum ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhku mengacuhkan perasaanmu?" Ya, selama yang Sungmin ingat. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Jadi Sungmin tak salah bukan?

"lalu apa arti kata saranghae yang ku ucapkan setiap hari hem? kau terlalu naif jika tak menganggapnya serius Minimin." Sungmin seolah tersendak saat itu. memorinya berputar kembali pada hari-hari dimana ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya dengan Kyuhyun.

"J-jadi itu bukan hanya ungkapan rasa sayang antar sahabat?" Kyuhyun melepas sebelah genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin lalu beralih menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin. " kau pikir aku bercanda? Apa kau mengira jika itu hanya ucapan biasa? Aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu Min. Bahkan selama hampir tujuh tahun ini aku tetap menyatakannya padamu meski kau tak merespon. Sungmin-ah, saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae. Percayalah padaku.."

Dunia Sungmin seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Denting lonceng yang entah berasal dari mana kini terngiang ditelingannya. Membangkitkan sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar semakin luas disetiap persendiannya. Kyuhyun, orang yang diam-dia ia sukai sekaligus sahabatnya ternyata juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya? ya, Sungmin akui ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun. bahkan saat bersama Yesung pun Sungmin tak merasakan debaran aneh yang selalu menghinggapi hatinya.

"Kenapa diam hem? Kau tak mencintaiku?" Lirihan itu membuat Sungmin menggeleng. " Kyunnie... a-aku..juga mencintaimu. Nado saranghae~" Sungmin menghambur dalam dekapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat senang.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpelukan. Begitu lega mengetahui jika cinta yang mereka simpan bukanlah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu ia sukai.

"Min..." Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan mereka. Namja itu membawa tubuhnya makin dekat pada namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berubah hem? sejak masuk senior high school.. kau tak lagi bermanja-manja padaku... ada apa sebenarnya eoh?" Sungmin mengerjab sesaat lalu terkekeh pelan. Menampilkan deret gigi kelincinya yang begitu manis.

"Habisnya aku tak suka melihat Kyunnie selalu dekat dengan lima gadis menyebalkan itu. bahkan setiap hari kau menerima hadiah mereka." Ucapnya sambil mengerucut sebal.

"Ah~ ternyata karena itu, kekeke~ . baiklah, Sebaiknya aku memberitahumu saja sekarang. Ayo kita ke apartemen baruku."

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang takjub hamparan benda menggemaskan yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin memasuki salah satu kamar di apartemen yang belum dihuni itu.

"Kyunnie.. ini?" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh sang kekasih dari belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. " Ne, ini untukmu sayang. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar menyimpan hadiah dari gadis-gadis itu. aku menjual kembali barang-barang canggih yang bereka beri dan menggantinya dengan ini. Yah.. setidaknya aku menghargai pemberian orang bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Tatapan matanya masih mengarah ke depan. Ke arah hamparan boneka bunny besar berwarna putih dan pink yang hampir memenuhi kamar itu. Tak menyangka jika ceritanya akan seperti ini.

"Apa kau suka?" Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin mendekat. Memberikan satu boneka yang berwarna putih disana.

"Ini ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku yang sudah membohongi mu dan membuang Bunny pemberianku saat kita kecil dulu. . aku masih ingat bagaimana menyeramkannya dirimu yang memarahiku karena ketahuan memberikan boneka itu pada Ahra noona. Kau bahkan tak mau menemuiku selama seminggu penuh gara-gara itu."

Sungmin ingat. Dulu ia memang ngambek parah pada Kyuhyun ketika mendapati cerita Ahra noona-kakak Kyuhyun yang baru saja diberi sebuah boneka bunny oleh Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah miliknya.

"Aku tau ini tak seberapa. Tapi aku ingin menyiapkan boneka-boneka dan apartemen ini khusus untukmu Min. Saat ini mungkin kita masih tinggal dirumah masing-masing. Tapi setelah lulus nanti aku ingin kita bisa tinggal bersama setelah aku menikahimu."

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin..."

Flashback End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krieettttt...

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan seorang Lee Sungmin. dilihatnya sosok sang kekasih yang makin mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini hemm? Masih marah padaku?" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher putih sang namja kelinci. "Kau menyebalkan Kyunnie~ semalam kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau masih menerima hadiah dari para gadis itu eoh? Dasar playboy!"

Ya, inilah penyebab uri BunnyMin merajuk. Ia jengkel melihat kekasihnya yang masih menerima hadiah dari gadis-gadis genit yang kecentilan itu. padahal sudah jelas-jelas jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam.

"Ani Min... aku bukan playboy. Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukankah sudah sering ku katakan? Aku hanya tak ingin membuang pemberian mahal yang bisa menambah koleksi bonekamu. well, walaupun kita kaya bukan berarti harus menolak pemberian orang bukan? lagipula Aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Shireo! Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi! Bonekanya sudah cukup banyak Kyunnie~~ sudah ne?" Sungmin membalikan badan lalu menatap sang namjachingu dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.. nah sekarang seperti biasanya. Beri aku balasan karena sudah menuruti keinginanmu. Poppo~~"

Sungmin yang sudah hapal kelakuan kekasihnya itu mengangguk malu. Ia mendekat berniat mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, namun Kyuhyun malah menekan tengkuk namja manis itu dan menciumnya makin dalam. Mengulum belahan kenyal itu intens hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan.

"Kyuh~ emmmmhh.." Kyuhyun yang makin terlena kini mulai berani menyelipkan sebelah tangannya mengelus gundukan yang ada di tengah selangkangan Sungmin. Berniat meningkatkan hasrat sang kekasih untuk memperlancar rencana mesum yang telah ia susun semalam.

"Ahhhh Kyuhh~~" Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Disekanya lelehan saliva yang membasahi bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. " ayo kita membolos Min. Kita ke apartemenku... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ujarnya sambil mengerling nakal.

HUP

"Ya! Kyunnie~" Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya digendong ala bridal oleh sang kekasih. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan kesulitan berjalan kekeke~

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~

Mian baru bisa posting... semoga readerdeul suka ne dengan yang saya bawa kali ini. Saya tau ini gak sebagus tulisan eonnie saya aka Lee'90 AR'Kim, dibanding dia saya masih musti banyak belajar, hehehe^^

Sebenernya scene yang terakhir itu gak ada, tapi berhubung ada beberapa orang yang minta adegan dewasa, jadi saya kasih itu deh... bukan NC ne, karena niat awal saya emang gak akan bikin scene NC di ff ini. (silahkan temukan di beberapa ff saya yang lan, wkwkwk)

Maaf kalo banyak Typo(s), soalnya saya lagi buru-buru, ini aja nyempet-nyempetin posting ini...

Buat eonnie ku, moga suka ne... makasih kemaren udah bikinin ff request aku. Jeongmal gomawo eonni~~ #hug

Nah, jangan lupa review ne chingu...

Annyeong~~~ #lambai2


End file.
